Wasted Tears
by jaki411
Summary: Bella leaves Jake after she walks in on him cheating. She has no idea where shes going until she meets a group of people and is taken on a journey that will make her question everything. AH
1. Authors Note

I do not own Twilight.

This is my first FanFiction so please review to let me know what you think!


	2. Leaving

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! **

**Bella leaves Jake after she walks in on him cheating. She has no idea where shes going until she meets a group of people and is taken on a journey that will make her question everything. AH**

**My first FanFiction I hope it's good!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -~/~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Screw off!" She screamed as she all but ran down the stairs. Her mother had warned her that this would eventually happen but she refused to believe it. _Damnit to hell I should have listened to my mother! That no good scumbag asshole how dare he! In my bed none the less!_

"Bella don't be like that!" Jake argued as he ran behind her and almost fell down the stairs when he stumbled over the sheet that was wrapped around his waist. "Please just let me try to explain!"

"I don't even care Jake! I don't want to hear it." She said as she made her way into the living room, making sure to keep her back to him. "I don't care what you have to say." He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Get your hands off me!" She screeched and tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.

"Don't do this Bella. Just give me a chance to explain my-" She cut him off.

"What is there to explain? I saw what was happening with my own eyes! She was fucking you Jake! She was fucking you in _my _bed! How long Jake? How long have you been going behind my back with that whore? Huh? Come on Jake you wanted to explain yourself. Do it!" She was ranting but she had every right to do this, she had every right to get in his face and scream. They had been best friends since they were eight years old and when they were both twenty they had decided to pursue a relationship, they had been together for three years. She had wasted three years on him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No Jake you wanted to explain yourself so do it. How long have you been together? How long have you been going behind my back to fuck someone else?" She was back in his face again.

"Two years." He muttered. _What? _

"What was that Jake? Speak up. Because it sounded to me like you just said that you have been fucking this girl for two years behind my back." She was furious. A blush had risen to her face and she was now speaking through gritted teeth.

"I did. Two years. I'm sorry. I truly am. We met whe-" She cut him off again.

"I don't fucking care how you fucking met her! Two years. Two fucking years. So while I was at work making money to support you, you were fucking that whore in my bed? Fuck you Jake. You can have the apartment have a good time finding a job to afford it. I'm leaving." And with that she turned on her heel and headed upstairs to her bedroom to pack.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -~/~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Please let me know what you think so far!


	3. Leaving part 2

**I do not own Twilight!**

Last Chapter

"_I don't fucking care how you fucking met her! Two years. Two fucking years. So while I was at work making money to support you, you were fucking that whore in my bed? Fuck you Jake. You can have the apartment have a good time finding a job to afford it. I'm leaving." And with that she turned on her heel and headed upstairs to her bedroom to pack._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~/~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella POV**

She could feel that her face was hot with rage and her breathing was coming out in shallow breaths. If she was near him any longer she didn't know if she would burst into tears or punch him in the face. The latter was seeming more and more appealing the more he tried to speak.

She raced up the stairs so fast her feet barely touched them. When she reached the door she grabbed the knob and flung the door open. On the way up there she had totally forgotten one major detail about going upstairs…the whore was still in her fucking bed wrapped in her sheets.

Fuck. That.

The bitch was still there. Naked in her bed after fucking her boyfriend. Her brown hair was messy and her tanned skin contrasted with the beds bright white sheets. Her almond shaped brown eyes were narrowed and her mouth was in a thin line. She had the audacity to glare at her in her own fucking house was this bitch insane?

"What bitch are you some kind of crazy ex-girlfriend or something?" The girl shaped her face into a sneer, her eyes still narrowed, her tone arrogant and bitchy.

"Yes I am as of five seconds ago, but as for the last three years no. Now would you kindly get your nasty gutterslut ass out of my house?" She said as walked over to the closet to start packing her things.

"Your house? This is Jakes house! And I'm not a slut!" The girl screeched as she jumped out of the bed. Stopping an inch away from her face the girl started to speak. "Oh and no I will not get out of _Jake's_ house." With her teeth gritted she stepped forward wrapped her hand in the girls hair and snaked her other arm around to pull the girls other arm behind her back.

"Ow! What the fuck! Let me go!"

She ignored the girl as she walked them both down the stairs, giving the girl's hair a few painful yanks. When they reached the bottom she dropped the girl's arm, opened the front door and threw the naked screaming girl outside. Before the girl could get up she slammed the door and locked it.

"Bella! You know you didn't have to do that. What the fuck is wrong with you? You were hurting her!" Standing there slack jawed she was completely at a loss for words. _What is wrong with me?_ _Really? _Before she even realized it she reached her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Turning on her heel she ran upstairs, grabbed her suitcase, threw her clothes in it and walked out. Leaving behind an angry naked woman on her front lawn, her scumbag boyfriend and the last three years of her life.


	4. Breakdown

_How could he do this? Why? _

She couldn't stop the thoughts, she couldn't tell her mind to stop no matter how hard she wanted to. Angry tears blurred her vision, and her body shook violently as she sobbed. She pulled the car to the shoulder and turned it off. At least she wasn't crying in front of him, she refused to let him know quite how much he had broken her.

_Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I just listen to my mother? What did I do wrong?_ Her fist slammed down on the dash so hard for a second she thought she might have broken her hand. _No! This was not my fault!_ She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, but her body betrayed her as a few more fell from her eyes. The sobs were becoming less frequent and violent. She could breathe a bit better but she knew she had to stay focused on getting herself under control or she'd break again.

_I can get through this. I don't need him_.

After taking another moment to get herself under control she started her car and drove. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew is that she needed the keep driving, she needed to get away. Soon she started noticing that it was getting dark and she could feel the events of the day come crashing back to her and the exhaustion came with them. She needed to find a place to rest soon and she realized that she had ended up halfway through Oregon. She hadn't noticed at all, she had been so lost in thought she was practically driving on auto pilot.

Finally she spotted a Sleep Inn. A tall sleepy looking red head was working the check-in desk.

"I'd like to get a room please." I said in the best voice I could muster. The woman glanced up at me and started typing something into the computer.

"Would you like a room with a view or no view?" She said in a monotone voice.

"It doesn't matter I'd just like a room." She looked up for a brief second and then handed me a key.

The room ended up being on the second floor. It was a decent size but the only thing she really noticed was the large inviting queen sized bed in the center of the room. She climbed up on the bed and pulled out her laptop to send her mother a quick e-mail.

Mom,

Had to get away for awhile. I'll be back to Forks' soon, I'll call tomorrow to explain but please the last thing I need to hear right now is "I told you so". I love you and by the way I'm in Oregon.

Bella

Satisfied with what she wrote she hit send, closed her laptop and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, closing out the world for a few short hours and forgetting all that had happened.


	5. The Beginning

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Thank you for the review ****Elysia23****! I made this chapter longer, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~/~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Bella POV**

"…_..I'm a saint and I'm a sinner. I'm a loser, I'm a winner…"_

_What the hell? What is that? _While rubbing her hand over her eyes she sat up. After a second she looked around to find out where the song was coming from and then it clicked.

"Oh shit!" She scrambled out of bed and lunged for her suitcase. In mid lunge her foot had gotten caught in the bed sheet and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Pain shot through her leg, ignoring it she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. The song continued to play signaling that her mother was still trying to call her. Quickly she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She asked while trying to get up off the floor. She got up and sat back down on the bed.

"Hey honey. Is everything ok? What's wrong? Why are you in _Oregon_?" She was talking too fast and rambling out so many things it was hard to keep up.

"Mom. Mom! What happened to me calling you? Slow down! No everything is not ok." She sighed and then started peaking again. "I walked in on Jake cheating on me with another girl yesterday."

"Oh! That no good son of a bitch I knew he was no good! What happened when you found out?" Wow it was way too early in the morning to talk about this.

"He wanted to try to explain his self but I told him that there was nothing to explain because it was pretty clear what was going on and then I went upstairs to pack and forgot that the girl was still in my room. She got smart with me when I told her to leave so I physically removed her myself and smacked Jake and then I left." She explained. Tears were starting to come again and her voice was starting to falter.

"Wow honey good job! They both deserved it. But honey why are you in Oregon?" Confusion was clear in her voice. It was a good question though.

"I don't know I was just driving to get away and some how I just kind of ended up in Oregon and stayed the night in a hotel."

"Oh. Well ok then." I heard a loud _crack_ in the background. "I'm sorry honey but I have to go I'm at practice with Phil and we are about to leave."

"It's ok. I should go too. Get some breakfast. I love you mom."

"Love you too honey." And then the line went dead. She sighed and dropped her phone into the bag, then turned to go take a shower and get ready.

Looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good. She had on one of her favorite outfits. She was wearing a plum purple strapless dress that was belted right below the bust line. **(Picture on profile) **For shoes she paired it with a pair of brown boots that resembled cowgirl boots that matched the belt. For a final touch she had braided her waist length mahogany brown hair into a long hanging braid. Satisfied she grabbed her room key and went down to the dining room to get some breakfast.

The dining room was pretty empty. There were only a little over a handful of people seated at the tables. She sat herself at a booth and waited for a waitress.

The waitress that came over looked friendly enough, with her short blonde hair and big friendly smile that looked genuine. She reached into her apron and grabbed a pen and pad.

"What can I get you hun?" She asked.

"Um I'll have scrambled eggs and bacon on toast please." She replied while folding up her menu to hand it to the waitress.

"Would you like one or two eggs?"

"Two please." Yesterday had really a taken a toll on her and she was feeling pretty hungry.

"Ok hun it'll be here in a few minutes." After flashing me another smile, she turned and walked back to the counter.

After about five minutes she started to get a little fidgety so she decided to pop in her ipod headphones and get lost in the music. She hit shuffle and the first song that came on was "Wake up and Live" by Bob Marley.

_**Wake up and live, y'all,  
Wake up and live!  
Wake up and live now!  
Wake up and live!**_

Life is one big road with lots of signs,  
So when you riding through the ruts, don't you complicate your mind:  
Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy!  
Don't bury your thoughts; put your vision to reality, yeah!

She tapped her foot to the beat, closed her eyes, and swayed back and forth to the song.

**Wake up and live (wake up and live, y'all),  
Wake up and live (wake up and live),  
wake up and wake up and live, yeah! (wake up and live now),  
Wake up and (wake up and live) - wake up and live!  
Rise ye mighty people, ye-ah!  
There's work to be done,  
So let's do it-a little by little:  
Rise from your sleepless slumber! Yes, yeah! Yes, yeah!  
We're more than sand on the seashore,  
We're more than numbers.**

Wake up and live now, y'all!  
(Wake up and live) Wake up and live!  
Wake up and live, y'all!  
(Wake up and live) Wake up and live now!  
You see, one - one cocoa full a basket,  
Whey they use you live big today: tomorrow you buried in-a casket.  
One - one cocoa full a basket, yeah, yes!  
Whey they use you live big today: tomorrow you bury in-a casket.

W'all together now:  
(Wake up and live now!) Wake up and live! Oh! Yeah-eah!  
(Wake up and live!) Uh!  
(Wake up and live now!) Wake up and live!  
(Wake up and live) Keep on playin'!  
(Wake up and live, y'all) Uh! Yeah! Yeah!  
(Wake up and live!)  
(Wake up and live now!)  
(Wake up and live!) Break it down!

Come on, man!  
How is it feelin' over there?  
(Wake up and live now) All right!  
(Wake up and live!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Uh!  
Come on, man!  
You gotta wake up and live!

Life is one big road with lots of signs, yes!  
So when you riding through the ruts, don't you complicate your mind:  
Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy!  
Don't bury your thoughts; put your dream to reality, yeah!

W'all together now:  
(Wake up and live, y'all)  
(Wake up and live!) Wake up and live, yea-eah!  
(Wake up and live now!)  
(Wake up and live!)  
Wake up and live now!  
(Wake up and live) Wo-oh!  
Wake up and live now!  
Wake up and live __

As the song ended she realized that nature was calling and she needed to go to the bathroom. She was going through the door when she slammed right into someone.

**Alice POV**

"For God sake Edward! This trip is supposed to be fun. But all your doing is sitting around moping about Tanya!" Rosalie complained in the front seat as she turned around to look at him.

"Rose will you mind your own fucking business!" Edward grumbled from the back seat. He really was moping, all because his girlfriend broke up with him. Seriously he needs to get over it she was whore anyway!

"No Edward I'm not going to mind my business when you're moping around all the time and ruining the damn trip for everyone else!" She glared at him and he narrowed his eyes in response.

Emmett finally spoke up to end the little argument.

"Ok that's enough guys. You two are going to have to deal with each other ok. Just chill out! Rosie when is our next stop I'm getting hungry?" That's how Emmett was, he always knew how to diffuse a situation.

"We're coming up to our next stop now. It's a hotel for us to stop and take showers, change, and get some food in that stomach of yours." Rose answered.

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Ok Edward you go check us in and meet us in the lounge area. We're going to get the stuff out of the car." He nodded and walked away to go check us in.

- (time skip a few minutes) - - - - - - - - - - - -

We all headed down to the dining room and got a table after getting a quick shower and changing.

"Guys I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec." I got up to go when Rose spoke up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No it's ok it'll just be a sec." And then I headed for the bathroom.

After finishing up I washed my hands and went to walk out the door to the table when someone smashed right into me.

"Sorry!" I looked up to see a girl that looked to be a little taller than I was without heels. She had pale skin and red cheeks that were flaming up by the minute.

"Oh it's ok it was just an accident right? No big deal." I smiled and moved to the side to let her through.

When I got back to the table I realized that our food still wasn't there. Oh well.

We talked for a little bit when I turned and saw the girl that had walked into me in the bathroom. She was sitting alone with her ipod. I got up abruptly and walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked up at me and then fumbled to get her earphones out.

"Hey there!" I said with a smile.

"Hi." She blushed.

"My names Alice. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my family." She tilted her head to the side as if she were thinking.

"No, I couldn't do that. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! Come on." I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the table.

When "I got there I pulled her in front of me and introduced her to my family.

"Hey guys this is…." I'd totally forgotten that I hadn't asked her her name.

"I-Im Bella." She stuttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -~/~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews! Next chapter will be up soon! **

**xJaki**


	6. Introductions and conversing

EPOV

"Fuck you, Rosalie! Why dont you learn to my your own fucking business and quit bitching about every damn thing and maybe I would enjoy myself a little more!" I snapped at her as she once again tried to get on my case about being moody. Sometimes I just want to choke the shit out of her annoying ass. But out of respect for my brother I dont. I mean it's not my fucking fault my girlfriend of a year and a half decided to dump me for her Boss's son. Her only excuse was that I had stopped giving her the attention that she needed and that she didn't think I loved her.

_Did I?_

I mean I said the words before but did I really mean them? I know I had stopped showing her all the attention she needed but seriously I dont think anyone really can. Attention whore was an understatement. All she ever wanted was for me to give her money and fuck. Which by the way the latter I had no problem with but damn she was taking all my money before I even made it! Still no matter how annoying she was or how much of my money she took I still enjoyed being with her, she was the longest relationship I'd ever had.

"Guys this is getting really annoying you need to stop." That was Alice alays the peacemaker in a bad situation. "Edward you need to go shower and get ready to go down to breakfast. Rose come on we need to get ready." When they left I looked over to Emmett, he didn't look very happy and that was saying something because Emmett was always happy.

"Dude if you guys keep doing this your going to ruin the whole fucking trip." Yep he seemed mad. The half glare half pout look he was giving me was definately enough to tell me he was pretty upset.

"I know but cant you keep her on a leash or something?" The glare intensified. Ok that probably wasnt a smart thing to say. "Sorry, sorry. But being serious she wont leave me alone all she's done this whole time is get on my back. I mean I cant help it if I'm a little upset that my girl broke up with me. You would be too if yours left you to fuck her boss's son for money."

"Fine I'll talk to her about it but will you please try to have fun on this trip? We havent been together in awhile and I'd like to enjoy thi while I can." The pleading look he gave me alomost made me feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.

"Ok. I'll try. But remember to talk to Rosalie please." And with that I turned around and headed for the one thing in life I knew I'd always love to do is take a nice long hot shower. I could always escape the events of the day when the warm water washes down my body effectively washing away the stress with it.

I was interrupted from my happy place when Alice started banging on the door.

"Come on, Edward! We're going to be late to the fair if you stay in there any longer." Damnit of course she'd have to interrupt me right now.

"I'll be out in a sec." I screamed through the sound of the running water as I turned around to turn the water off. After throwing on a black button up shirt that had sleeves that only reached my elbows, a dark pair of jeans and my favorite pair of black converses I was ready to go.

"I'm ready."

"Ok everyone we're going to go get some breakfast then head over to the fair." After that we all headed down to the dining room. I sat beside Emmett, to his left was Rosalie and directly across from me was Alice.

"Guys I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec." Alice said as she stood up from her seat.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rode asked about to stand up from her place at the table.

"No it's ok it'll just be a sec." Alice answered before she turned and walked away.

_Oh well she's probably just going to call Jasper._

A few seconds later Rosalie decided to talk to me.

"Look Edward I'm sorry I'm not trying to be mean or anything I just get a little aggravated that everyones trying so hard to have fun and be happy but your so sad all the time." Well this was unexpected, I mean I thought Emmett would talk to her but I didn't think it would be this fast. I chanced a glance over at him and he looked as I shocked as I probably did.

"Alright I accept your apology." A secong later I was elbowed in the ribs by Emmett, I sent a glare in his direction and he nodded his head in Rosalie's direction, who I might add was glaring at me like I just told her that I just donated all her shoes to the salvation army.

"Oh um yeah I'm sorry too." She huffed and crossed her arms. Emmett just sighed and started glancing anxiously in the direction of the kitchen. 

"Hey guys I guess the food still isnt here." Alice sat back down at the table and smiled at us.

"Way to state the obvious Ali." I said. She stuck her tounge out at me and I jusr laughed.

"So what are you guys planning on doing at the fair?" Alice asked looking at all of us. I really hadn't planned on doing anything.

"Me and Emmett are going to play some games and Emmett wants to try the hot dog eating contest." Rose said as she reached over to grab Emmetts hand.

"Cool I was going to check out the karaoke competition!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I was thinking later me and you could go check out the mechanical bull?" She made it sound like a question. Little tiny Alice on a ,echanical bull? That is definately something I'd have to see.

All of the sudden Alice jumped up and walked away from the table and started walking in the direction of the lobby but stopped at a booth by the door instead. She seemed to be talking to someone but all I could see was shiny red booth. Rosalie and Emmett just gave me questioning looks and I just shrugged my shoulders in response because i had no idea what was going on either.

Suddenly Alice smiled and reached for something, a long pale arm came out from the place that Alice had reached. I looked down at my menu.

_Great Alice is bringing some stranger over to sit with us._

"Hey guys this is…." I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was short with pale skin and long brown hair that was tied back in a long brown braid that almost reached her waist. Her hair resembled beautiful polished mahogany with the seemingly natural highlights that ran through it. Her perfectly pouty lips were a soft pink color. The thing that caught my atention though were her eyes. Her big brown doe eyes that were rimmed with the tiniest bit of eyeliner seemed to paralyze me and the way her dress clung to her body made me want to jump her at the same time.

"I-Im Bella." She stuttered out in a soft voice.

"Bella here is going to eat over here with us!" I couldnt take my eyes off her. She seemed to notice because her face turned an appealing shade of pink.

"Hey there little Bella welcome to the table!" Emmett being his always happy self smiled and pulled out the chair next to him whicj put her in the middle of us.

"Hi." She attempted a smile.

"So Bella if you dont mind me asking why are you in Oregon?" Her face seemed to harden and she locked her eyes on the poor salt shaker in front of her.

"Relationship issues."

"Oh my. What happened?" Alice pried. Bella looked up, biting her lip in thought. Then something in her face changed and she took a deep breath.

"I walked in on my boyfriend of three years having sex with someone in our bed and I just found out that it's been goig on for two years." She was still glaring at the salt shaker. "So I hopped in my car and started driving and when I got tired and stopped I realized I was in Oregon."

_Wow. _

I decided to speak up. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm more or less in the same position too."

She looked up and made eye contact with me and her mouth was hanging open a little. Emotion burning in her eyes.

"She must have been brain dead." When it registered what she said her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Who said it was a she?" Emmett laughed. Her eyes were now bulging out of her head and she was trying desperately to apologize for asuming I was straight. By now everyone at the tablw was laughing.

"He was just kidding Bella. Edward is very straight." I just laughed and smiled for the first time in a while.

BPOV

Oh my god I cant believe I just said that out loud. And on top of that I cant believe they just tricked me into thinking he was gay. But that would make sense because it would be my luck that the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen would be gay.

He was laughing and I couldnt take my eyes off of him. His bronze hair was perfectly messy in the "I just got fucked senseless" kind of way and the crooked smile was enough to make a shiver go up my spine and his emerald eyes sparkled when he chuckled.

_How could this guy have been cheated om? That girl is fucking stupid_

"Hey Bella we're all going to the fair after we eat. Why dont you come with us?"

"I dont know I really dont want to intrude." I'd already sat down with them to eat and now she wants to take me to a fair with them? They do seem nice though and I am having more fun then I've had in years.

"What is with you and thinking your intruding?" She giggled. Just then Edward cut in to the conversation.

"You wouldnt be intruding at all Bella." He sent me another smile.

"Yeah Bella." That was Emmett. He sounded like he'd be so much fun to hang around.

"Ok I'll go." I smiled at everyone and just the the food finally came.


	7. The Fair

BPOV

We ended up taking the Cullen's car to the fair. The shiny new looking silver Volvo didn't look big enough to fit Emmett let alone four other people but we ended up making it work. After a lot of complaining from Edward and name calling from Emmett, Emmett ended up driving the Volvo with Rosalie in the passenger's seat and me, Alice, and Edward in the back.

They were definitely friendly people, especially Alice. The girl had more energy than the damn energizer bunny, she wasn't capable of sitting still and according to Edward and Emmett she had never been capable of it. I wasn't aware that someone that is as tin as Alice could hold that much energy. She was like 5'1, a tiny body that still had curves that fit her and beautiful sea foam green eyes. But beauty was a common trait in this group of people. Rosalie was the epitome of gorgeous. With her long pale blonde hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back, with it's shiny golden highlights and the slight tint of brown to the underneath. She had pale skin with a peachy tone and the bluest eyes you could imagine. Yes I can and will admit that if I was gay I'd do her in a heartbeat. She looked like a damn swimsuit model for Christ sakes!

And then there were the boys. Emmett was huge and I'm positive that it was all muscle. His arms were bigger than my head! He would be intimidating if it weren't for the dimples and curly brown hair that gave him a more boyish look. Edward, well he was different. You could say he was like the modern day Adonis. He was tall and lean but it was obvious that he had muscles just not quite as much as Emmett. His face looked like it was perfectly and carefully sculpted. And his hair, oh my god his hair. That boy had a bad case of sex hair. I just wanted to run my hands through it.

_Wait what? Where did that come from?_

"So Bella what do you think your going to do when you get there?" I don't know I think I might play a few games." I replied. I hadn't really thought about what I'd do. Truthfully I hadn't wanted to go but somehow I ended up agreeing.

"Oh Bella you just have to try the mechanical bull with me!" Is she crazy? "It will be so much fun. Me and Rose have been so excited." She was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Emmett and I are going to go join the pool tournament first." Rosalie piped up from the front seat.

"Ok then that leaves me, Bella, and Edward. Oh I know the perfect thing we can do." Her smile almost seemed to take over her whole face.

"Care to share?" Edward asked from his seat next to me. I was startled because I had almost forgotten he was there, he hadn't said a word the entire car ride.

"Nope it's going to be a surprise!" Oh lovely.

Soon we arrived at the fair. There were people everywhere, kids ran in front of there parents who lagged behind.

"Alright guys heres the plan." Alice dictated as we walked through the front entrance. "We're all going to meet up at the booth over there at six so we can grab a bite to eat and put our names on the list for the bull." She pointed to a large booth that said **Sign In **in big white letters across the front. Everyone nodded and Emmett and Rosalie headed for the tent that had a sign that let people know it was for the pool tournament.

I noticed Edward was standing to my left with the same look on his face that I probably had. We had no idea what to do, but thankfully we were saved when Alice grabbed our arms and dragged us over to the first game booth she saw. It just happed to be a BB gun shooting booth. The object of the game was to shoot out the little red star in the center of the paper and win a prize.

I grabbed my gun and waited as Alice and Edward grabbed theirs after paying the guy behind the counter. I lean forward and aimed the gun a little higher than the star and squinted as I pulled the trigger. The BBs shot out from the gun and the paper flapped back and forth from impact. When we were out of shots the guy pulled our papers off and handed them to us. Alice's paper had one hole in the star and the rest were a little away from it to the side. Edward's was a little better, he got three shots in the star that took out two and a half of the points and he looked pleased with himself, that is, until he looked at mine. My entire star was shot out, there was no red left on the paper at all.

"Woah what the hell Bella?" His asked with his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?" I asked slightly confused as to why he and Alice were looking at me like I had a third head.

"Where's you learn to shoot a gun like that?"

"My dad is a cop. He taught me how to shoot a gun when I was around eight and I guess it stuck." I said with a slight smile. Alice skipped over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good job Bella!" She said as she squeezed the life out of me. For someone so tiny she sure was strong.

"Here you go miss." The guy at the booth said as he handed me a giant white teddy bear with a huge blue bow on the front.

"Thanks." I said and then we headed over to the next game.

A few hours later it was around four o'clock when an announcer stepped up onto a stage a few feet away from us. Emmett and Rosalie had joined us about an hour ago and we were all standing around joking around and having fun

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming out to the annual Oregon state fair! Is everybody having fun?" the crowd shouted back answering yes.

"Well as some of you know every year we have the karaoke competition." Cheers sounded out through the crowd. "The rule is that every year we pick a word and the song you pick must have to do with that word, this year's word is summer. The names of the contestants are going to be randomly drawn from that names that were entered." He shoved his hand into the box and pulled out a small white piece of paper. "First up we have an Alice Cullen. Come on up girl and pick your song" Alice squealed and ran up onto the stage. I hadn't even seen her sign up for that. A second later the song she picked began to play.

**Summertime is finally here  
That old ballpark, man, is back in gear  
Out on 49  
Man I can see the lights**

School's out and the nights roll in  
Man, just like a long lost friend  
You ain't seen in a while  
And can't help but smile

And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard

Alice had a huge smile on her face and she worked the stage like a professional singer. She sang like one too, she had a voice that most pop singers would kill for or computer enhance to get.She kept with the beat and people had started to sing along with her. Summertime by Kenny Chesney. ****

Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime

Temperature says 93  
Down at the Deposit and Guarantee  
But that swimmin' hole  
It's nice and cold

Bikini bottoms underneath  
But the boys' hearts still skip a beat  
When them girls shimmy off  
Them old cutoffs

And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard

Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime

The more things change  
The more they stay the same  
Don't matter how old you are  
When you know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Yeah baby when you got

Two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle rollin' on the floorboard

Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime 

The song finally ended and Alice did a little bow and waved at everyone before jumping off the stage and heading for us. Several people complimented her on the way and she just smiled and thanked every one of them. I smiled at her too as she came up to us.

"Alice that was amazing! You're a really good singer."

"Thanks! I'm glad I don't suck that would be terrible." She giggled.

A few minutes and several bad renditions of Brad Paisley later. The announcer started speaking again.

"Next up is Bella!" I did a double take and my eyes widened. _Did he just say what I think he said? No way!_ I looked over at Alice and she just looked back innocently even though I knew she was the one that had put my name in there. I just took a deep breath and walked up on stage. I was nervous and my hands were sweating but I tried not to focus on that. Once I found the song that I wanted I began singing.

**I looked in his pretty brown eyes and ever since I saw him  
I****'ve been checking for him seriously  
And when he walks by I say hi  
He don't reply like he doesn't even notice me  
But I know its all a front  
I can tell he really wants to come close and kick it to me  
But he's running out of time  
Hurry up and make up your mind **

I channeled the feelings that I had been feeling about Jake into my song. All the confusion, hurt, and heartbreak molded together and somehow made the song come out in a way that I never expected. The words flowed out and my body moved to the rhythm of the music. Everyone had gone quiet and were listening intently.****

[Chorus:]  
I'm falling like autumn leaves  
you call like a winter breeze  
Cant wait til spring comes and leaves  
Cause I miss what I was getting in the summer time  
I remember (remember my)

Summer Love, Summer Love (remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love  
Now that its cold I don't know here to go  
I cant wait for the seasons to change to bring me back to my  
Summer Love, Summer Love (I remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love (I remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love  
All I want is to take back the day we had to say goodbye

I would of held on really tight  
If I would of realized that night we were gonna part  
Drove me crazy to go and even though I'm gone  
I left him with a piece of my heart  
Though the seasons change my feelings remain  
And I know they will always be  
Until I find my summer love, he's all Ill be thinking of

[Chorus:]  
I'm falling like autumn leaves  
you call like a winter breeze  
Cant wait til spring comes and leaves  
Cause I miss what I was getting in the summer time  
I remember (I remember my)

Summer Love, Summer Love (remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love  
Now that its cold I don't know here to go  
I cant wait for the seasons to change to bring me back to my  
Summer Love, Summer Love (I remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love (I remember my)  
Summer Love, Summer Love  
All I want is to take back the day we had to say goodbye 

I was really into the song. The lyrics connected with the emotions that I tried to keep bottled up and the weight lifted from my shoulders as I released them into the song.****

I'm just telling you what you told me baby,  
Never thought you could be so cold to me baby  
Just when I thought you would go with me baby  
Where did you go my summer love?  
Either I'm confused or you lied to me baby  
Why you couldn't be here to ride with me baby?  
In the middle of July you leave baby  
Where did you go my summer love?

Everyone clapped as I hopped off the stage, the smile on my face felt permanent and the feelings that were holding me back from having the best time I ever had were gone and it felt like it was time that I let loose a little. When I got to Alice and the others they all looked so happy. Alice gave me another hug and the others congratulated me like they had Alice. Several people told me I was great and I just blushed and thanked them.

Several minutes later Emmett's name was called. He looked pumped when he got on stage, he was smiling and looked like he was having a great time but that seemed to be how he always was. I had been right when thought that he would be a lot of fun.

**Come on ladies  
It's time to pop that top  
And fellas, I know you're ready to rock  
We went crazy cooped all winter long  
And school is out, so let's get it on  
Flip flop tans and some white sand  
I know the perfect spot**

Well the sunset better set soon  
So we can get in the mood  
Things start getting all heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?

At that he motioned for everyone to answer. The crowd was eating it up, several people were singing and even a few were dancing.

**Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on.**

Oohhh, oh yeah yeah.

Instead of doing the normal oh yeah from the song Emmett imitated the "OH YEAHH" from the Kool-aid commercials. Everyone laughed at that.****

Now fellas, you better watch your step  
Don't let them teeny french bikinis  
Make you loose your breath  
Back to the ladies  
Ya'll keep doing ya'lls thing  
'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream

He pointed at a group of girls at the edge of the stage and winked. They all smiled and laughed.****

The sun is getting low  
There it goes, here we go  
Here comes the moon, yeah  
Things start getting heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer night

Whoa  
Oooh

It's a party down in Padre  
Big bonfire on the beach  
It's Coronas in Daytona y'all  
Well it's wild and it's free

Summer nights

Everyone listening had started to scream summer nights along with him. He really knew how to control a crowd. I couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

**Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on**

Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights

Yeah, oh are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
For some summer nights

Yeah baby  
Summer nights  
It's summer nights  
Come on

He struck a crazy looking Elvis pose before jumping off the stage, grabbing Rosalie and flinging her over his shoulder.

"I need some food woman!" She screamed and kicked but giggled the whole time and he just laughed and continued walking.

Alice had already went to sign me, Rosalie, her, and Emmett up for the mechanical bull so at around six thirty we all decided to head over to it to wait to be called. Rosalie was the first one to go. It started out slow at first and sped up a little and she had to hold on tight until it was over but she managed to stay on the whole time. Next was Alice, she was so short that they had to get someone to help her on. She lasted a few seconds before she slid off the side and onto the big blue mat underneath her. Then I was next, I hesitantly walked up to the bull and pulled my leg over. I gripped the bar that I had to hold onto and signaled for them to start it.

Like with Rosalie the thing started out slow and once I got used to it I started to get really into and lifted one hand off the bar. That was a really bad idea because I did that right as they decided to speed it up so I went flying off like I'd been thrown from a real bull and landed face first into the mat.

Edward and Alice were the first to run out to me to check to see if I was ok. I was a little dizzy but other than that I felt fine but as we were walking out to the food booth I got really dizzy and swayed and stumbled to the side but before I actually fell I was caught by Edward.

"Are you sure your ok Bella?" He asked with his hand still attached to my arm. I was brought back to reality when I felt the electric feeling up my arm. He must have too because he dropped my arm and took a step back.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy. It'll be over in a second." That was all I got out before I passed out.


	8. Recoveries and Old Memories

**Sorry it took so long to add another chapter I just got sucked into way to much schoolwork. But I'm back so here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Are you sure you're ok Bella?" He asked with his hand still attached to my arm. I was brought back to reality when I felt the electric feeling up my arm. He must have too because he dropped my arm and took a step back._

_"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy. It'll be over in a second." That was all I got out before I passed out._

**Edward POV**

"Are you sure you're ok Bella?" I asked concerned as I helped her along.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy. It'll be over in a second." She responded. Then all of the sudden her body crumpled to the floor. I managed to catch her head before it hit the ground.

"Oh my god Edward is she okay?" Alice screamed as she ran up to us with a frantic look on her face. She reached her hand out to touch Bella's arm.

"I don't know. She may have a concussion from the fall." I replied while trying not to move her head to much. A second later Alice went to get the paramedic that was standing a few feet away watching the other riders. Soon the guy was at her side running over to us.

"Is she bleeding?" He asked quickly, then he reached down to grab her tiny wrist in his hand.

"No." I answered but didn't look up from the face of the girl in front of me. She looked so frail and vulnerable. Her small body lying limp on the floor.

He grabbed his radio and called for an ambulance to come get Bella. Within seconds men came and moved her onto a stretcher and carried her off to the ambulance waiting outside.

Off to the side my family watched her be taken away. Alice stood with her hand over her mouth and Rosalie was huddles into Emmett's side with a worried look on her face.

"Alice you guys take the car and meet us at the hospital. I'm going to ride with Bella just in case she wakes up." Then I turned and ran to the ambulance.

"Are you family?" The guy standing by the ambulance asked.

"No. She doesn't have any family here but I'm a friend of hers." I explained impatiently as I shifted from one foot to the other.

"Fine you can get in." I took a seat beside her as the guy in the back hooked her up to a bunch of machines. For a quick second her eyes fluttered open but they quickly closed a second later.

At the hospital I had to stay in the waiting room as they took her down the hall to the doctors. For a few long minutes I waited for my family to join me and when they did they all still looked worried. Emmett was the first to speak.

"How is she?" He asked and I was met with the questioning stares of my family.

"I don't know the doctors haven't been out to say anything. I guess we're just supposed to sit here and wait." I said as I continued to pace back and forth.

After about an hour the doctor came out and I got out of my seat and met him in the hallway.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes she's fine. There's no sign of a concussion but we have to keep her over night to make sure." I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over to my family and they had the same relieved looks on their faces.

"It's ok to go in there now if you'd like. She's in room 151" Before he even finished the sentence we were headed down the hall.

Throughout the night my family stayed in the hospital moving back and forth between the hospital cafeteria and the room. When morning came I woke up realizing I must have fallen asleep in the chair by her bed. I glanced up at her, she had gotten her color back and didn't look as fragile as she did before. Her long brown hair was splayed across the pillow, contrasting with the stark white of the pillow. Her pale skin seemed to glow as the outside light shone in through the window. Even in a hospital bed she looked breathtaking.

I walked over toward the door to go find my family to get some breakfast but stopped when I heard a tiny whimper come from the bed behind me. I turned around and looked at her, she had turned over on her side and was somehow hugging the pillow, it was absolutely adorable.

"Ed…..ward. Mmnnnm Edwa…rrdd. So sooo…oft stop dazz….lein…g." I chuckled.

As I made my to the kitchen questions kept running through my head. _What was she dreaming about? Why did she say my name? _When I got to the kitchen it didn't take long to find Emmett wolfing down a plate of waffles with Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Edward. Is she awake yet?" Alice asked with a smile. Emmett glanced up at me with his mouth full of waffles.

"Hey. No she hasn't woken up yet. I just came down to get some food." I left out the part about her dreams, they didn't need to know about that.

"Oh." Alice's smile dropped but a moment later she seemed excited again. "Jasper called and he's going to meet us at the hotel at seven." Alice and her boyfriend Jasper had been dating since they were thirteen and he moved in next door to us. But when college came he decided to leave to go to the University of Texas. Alice went to New York to open the boutique that she's always dreamed of, so they haven't seen each other since Christmas.

After some idle conversation we finished breakfast and headed back up to the room. When we walked through the door we were met by the sight of Bella sitting up in bed looking around in confusion. She looked at us for answers.

"Why am I in the hospital?" She asked sounding even more confused than she looked.

"You fainted after you were thrown off the bull." I answered. She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh. Am I ok?" She asked scooting so she could sit up more.

"Yeah the doctor says your fine and you can leave whenever you'd like." Alice spoke up from behind me. She ran up and gave her a hug. Bella looked surprised and only hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"Ok well then I'd like to leave now if that's ok." She said as she went to climb out of the bed. I noticed her hospital gown rode up her thigh a little as she slid off the side.

"Yeah that's fine. Your clothes are over on the chair." Alice said as she pointed over to the chair.

"Alright I'll be out in a second."

"Ok we'll get your papers ready so you can be out of here a little faster." I said before we walked out to give her some privacy.

Within twenty minutes we were back on the road toward the hotel. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood since they knew that Bella was ok. When we arrived at the hotel around one in the afternoon it was time for us to part ways so we could all get dressed.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called out as Bella made her way to the elevator. She slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow in question. "Can you meet us down here in the restaurant at eight?" She tilted her head to the side and then let out a sigh and nodded her head. Then moments later she vanished from side as the doors of the elevator closed around her.

**Bella POV **

After I got to my room I decided to check my email t pass time. When I logged in I looked at my computer screen in complete shock. I had 80 emails and I had checked it yesterday morning. When I clicked on the _inbox_ button I realized why, they were almost all from Jacob.

_To: _

_From: _

_I'm really sorry how you found out. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. Where are you? We need to talk about this. I've called but your not answering your phone. _

_Jake_

As I read them it seemed that the more and more emails he sent to angrier he got.

_To: _

_From: _

_Look I know you're mad but we should try to handle this like adults Bella. Be reasonable we can work this out I know it. _

_Jake_

What the hell? Of course I'm mad I thought I made that very clear! Work it out? Was he insane?

_To: _

_From: _

_Bella answer your damn phone this is really childish now. You're going to need to get over this. We need to talk this out and move on so pick up the phone. You know you wont stay mad at me for long._

_Jake_

I deleted the rest, not wanting to read them and get any angrier than I already was. Scrolling down a little I saw that I had a new message from my mom. I clicked on one and read it.

To: 

From: 

Bella I know your not ready to deal with Jake right now but you cant stay in Oregon forever. If you need to talk some more give me a call. I love you and be safe.

P.S. By the way you wont be able to reach me at the home phone for awhile so call my cell if you need me.

She was right I couldn't hide out in Oregon forever but she was also right about me not wanting to face Jake right now.

Still confused as to what she's going to do she walked over to the sliding glass door and made her way outside to get some air and clear her mind. Some time passed and she decided to go back inside. When she looked at the clock she realized that it was already three o'clock. She sat back down and opened up her computer again to send her store a message.

_Hey guys, _

_I'm not going to be in for awhile and I'm not sure exactly how long awhile is. Something has come up and I need some time. If you need anything just call my cell. Hope you guys can handle everything on your own for a bit. I'm trusting you guys. _

_P.S. I need you to send out the Grisham pictures on Tuesday. _

_Thanks guys_

_Bella_

Even after sending the email she couldn't help but be a little worried about her store. She trusted most of her employees to take good care of it but she had her suspicions about some of them. She could only hope that everything would be fine when she got back.

At about six o'clock she went to get a shower. After adjusting the water to the perfect temperature she hopped in. The warm water slid down her body relaxing all of her muscles and clearing her mind of all of her worries. The shower filled with the sent of her favorite strawberry shampoo when she massaged it into her hair. When she was done she got out and started to get ready.

After looking through her suitcase she picked out a royal blue dress that was belted at the waist with a black ribbon. The dress hugged her hips and fit loosely at the top. She decided to pair that with a black metallic headband and a pair of strappy black heels that made her legs seem to go on for miles. For her hair she left it down in wavy ringlets that flowed down to her waist.

When she was done it was nearly eight so she grabbed her purse and headed down to the restaurant. When she got there she looked around but she couldn't spot the Cullens. After a moment of confusion she heard the unmistakable voice of Alice from behind her.

"Bella we're over here!" I turned around and spotted them at a table right behind her. A blush rose to her cheeks as she made her way over to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that." I said as I picked up the menu to try to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh it's no problem Bella." Alice giggled beside me. "Bella I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper." Wait did she just say Jasper? I looked up from my menu to see the face of Jasper Whitlock, the boy I hadn't seen since I was eleven.

"Hello Bella it's been awhile." He said with his stupid smirk.

Review! I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try to update again soon!

xxJaki


	9. Plans

**Sorry for the late updating I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

What happened last time...

_"Oh it's no problem Bella." Alice giggled beside me. "Bella I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper." Wait did she just say Jasper? I looked up from my menu to see the face of Jasper Whitlock, the boy I hadn't seen since I was eleven._

_"Hello Bella it's been awhile." He said with his stupid smirk._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -/- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh my god!" I said before I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around him in the biggest hug I think I've ever given. I had missed him so much. I hadnt seen him since he moved away from me when I was eleven. We had been bestfriends and neighbors sinch we were in diapers and when he moved our parents had thought it would be a good idea for us to have a 'nice clean break' so that meant we had no contact.

"Wow its been a long time! What the hell have you been doing with your life, Jazzy pants?" I asked looking at him with a look of excitement on my face.

"A lot of boring shit, Jelly Belly." He smiled and then it turned to that familiar Jasper smirk that he gave right before he was going to be a smart ass. "I would say that you've changed so much that its hard to recognize you but your the same short little shit that I left in Forks!" He let out one of those loud man belly laughs when I crossed my arms and glared at him. But in a second my eyes narrowed and a smirk stretched its way across my face.

"Hey Jazz I think me and Alice are gonna have to share some stories now dont you?" I said as I turned to look at Alice who had a look of pure confusion on her face. "Ther was one time when Jasper was about nine that he thought it would be a good idea to dress up in his..." Nothing but mumbles came out of my mouth after that because Jasper had put his giant man hand firmly across my mouth.

_Well this is as good a time as any to revert back to being eleven. _Ith ought as I stuck my tounge out and licked a slobbery trail across his hand.

"Ew you little shit!" He said vigorously wiping his hand down his shirt. I hadnt noticed before but all of the Cullen's were watching our exchange. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing and Edward and Alice were looking at us with confused looks.

"Oh Jazz I think we need to explain some stuff before Alice leaps on my face." I said trying to stifle my laughter with my hand. He turned to his girlfriend, scooped her up and spun her around, her confused look was gone and replaced by the happy look of a happily squealing girl.

"My Ali knows she's my everything dont you Ali?" He said, the girl still trapped in his long arms but now placed safely on the floor.

"Yeah." She said with a huge smile on her face as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "I know. But I would like to know how you guys know each other."

"Well me and Jazz were bestfriends since diapers since the day my parents moved next door to his. Everything was great until I was eleven and he was about...thirteen right?" He nodded his head.

"I had just turned thirteen and you about to turn twelve. I remember because I was upset because I was going to miss your party." It was turn to nod.

"Well anyway his parents decided that they were moving and that we needed to 'have a clean break' as they put it, so we werent aloud any contact."

"We havent seen each other in about ten years." He said looking at me. "Wow I cant believe its been a decade."

"Me either."

"Alright guys I think it's time we order our food and stop making a scene in the restaraunt." Emmett announced loudly. I hadnt noticed before but there were several people turning to look at us. I felt the familiar warmth of a blush rising to my cheeks.

After we ordered everyone sat around talking amongst themselves. By the end of dinner I learned that Rose was majoring in photography and minoring in business. On weekends she did some modeling to make some extra cash, not that she needed it. She also enjoys fixing cars, most specifically older cars. Alice was in design school and had been interning on and off for ome major brand names, hence the reason why she has a fantastic wardrobe, well that and the fact that she has a trust fund. Edward is majoring in music and teaching piano lessons and he is borderline obsessive with his volvo. Emmett did a few years of college and studies health has been a fitness trainer for two years now. Finally Jasper has done a lot since moving away, he learned to play the guitar and now knows how to run a ranch thanks to his lovely grandfather in Texas. He is now in college majoring in business.

In return they learned that I am working as an editor after recieving my Bachelors degree early. Also they learned that I previously lived in Arizona for twoyears and started dancing. I can now dance ballet, salsa, tango, hula, and the waltz. I was on the swim team all throughout high school and won several medals and trophies to prove it.

"Belly how did the girl that could barely walk on a flat surface become interested in dancing?" He snickered. I glared and stuck my tounge out at him.

"Well everyone has those things in life that calm them down, or make them happy, or clears their mind. Dancing and swimming do that for me. No I cant walk in a straight line but I can dance circles around almost anyone because I get into it, I lose myself in the movements and just let my body flow with the rythm of the music thats playing."

"I'll have to see that to believe it." He smirked.

"Fine!" I laughed, it was great having my best friend back. Everyone was happy and the conversations were fun and lighthearted until Jasper had to ask a certain question.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Rosalie when he decided to ask, "Bella I forgot to ask what the hell are you doing in Oregon?" Conversations around us seemed to stop and the whole table got quiet. My eyes shot down to my plate and I felt my jaw clench involuntarily.

"What?" He asked looking around at everyones faces. Rosalie was fiddling with her food, Emmett was looking quietly at his plate, Edward's jaw was clenched almost as tight as mine, and Alice was giving me an apologetic look.

"Um I'm here because of my boyfriend." I said. "I walked in on him...uhm cheating on me and I left." His face darkened and he set his glass down.

"Who?"

"You dont know him..." I said wanting desperately to drop the subject.

"Bella who is it?"

"Jacob Black." I heard a few gasps around the table.

"Wait Edward isnt that the guy that picks Leah up from work everday?" Alice asked looking over at Edward. He nodded.

"He's an asshole. Bella did the girl that he was cheating with have black hair, a shrill whiny voice and tan skin?" My eyes widened in shock and I just nodded my head to answer her. "She works for our mother's interior design company. That bitch!" Alice groaned.

A few minutes later a new conversation had started and Jacob was completely forgotten. Most of the people in the restaraunt had left and we soon realized that it would soon be closing for the night. A yawn escapd my mouth as I stood up to let them know I was heading to bed for the night.

"Guys I think I'm going to head upstairs for the night." I said as i picked my purse up from the floor. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella!" They chorused around the table. As I turned to head up the stairs Alice called out my name and I turned around to see what she needed.

"Could you meet us down here tomorrow at around nine? Were heading out tomorrow." I nodded my head and smiled at her before turning around to continue uo to my room. Once I was there I made my way ove to the bed, taking my clothes off and throwing them in random directions as i went. When i hit the bed I crawled over to my side and set the alarm clock for eight o'clock then I rolled over and closed my eyes for the night.

EPOV

Soon after Bella left everyone else started to get tired so we left and made our way to our rooms. Since Jasper's arrival each couple has gotten their own room. He shivered at the thought of what they were doing, no brother wants to think about their sister's sex life.

He laid in his bed flipping through channels on the television but he couldnt stop hs mind from thinking back to the beautiful girl that he had just met. She was stunning, not just physically but also as a person. She was so kind but had a temper. He thought about the feeling that he had felt when he saw how happy she was to see Jasper and how he had never before wanted to hurt his friend but at that moment he had had the extreme urge to walk over and hit him in the face. He also remembered the feeling of relief that he had gotten when she explained that they were just friends.

When they had spoken of her douchebag boyfriend who had been insane enough to cheat on her with Leah of all people, he had been so angry that he wanted to hunt Jacob down and beat him to a bloody pulp. That feeling intensified when he looked up and seen the the hurt look on Bella's face. He hated that they had to leave tomorrow he wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her more.

His thoughts eventually wandered to Tanya. She had been my girlfriend since high school, I had truly cared for her. At one point i had even thought about proposing to her, that is until I started having suspicions of her cheating. When she started coming home late and getting text messages at odd hours of the night while she thought i was sleeping, I immediately knew that something was up. A few months has passed and the texts became more blatant and more frequent and then she had gotten a phone call. I had been in the shower and she was sitting in the living and didnt hear the shower turn off and the door close. When I walked down the hallway and heard her voice I thought she was just talking to a friend until i heard the words 'I love you' and 'I cant wait to see you tonight.' I still had some hope that she wasnt doing what I thought she ws but I decided to folow her that night. So when she grabbed her coat and yelled to me that she was going to work I waited a few minutes and then left right behind her. I ended up following her to a house a few miles away and saw her kiss the guy that opened the door. The next morning when she got home her things were packed and waiting outside for her and the locks were changed. But her attempts to talk to me were futile because I was already in the car on my way to my family's house to get away. A few days later my sister called and told me that all pf us were going on a trip so get my shit packed.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my cellphone ringing from the table beside my bed.

"Hello Alice." I answered after checking the caller ID.

"Edward I have an idea."


	10. Ready or Not

**New chapter hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to use the REVIEW button! **

**You'll get to see Edward and Jasper and Emmett freak out! Alice goes psycho and Rosalie bitch slaps somebody! Read to find out!**

**Last time...**

_I was interrupted from my thoughts by my cellphone ringing from the table beside my bed._

_"Hello Alice." I answered after checking the caller ID._

_"Edward I have an idea."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

Ding. She heard the annoying _Ding _and didnt know where it came from and didnt care because she was still half asleep. She rolled over and pulled her blankets back around her body and snuggled deeper into her bed.

Ding. . There it was again. What was that sound?

_Ugh. Shut up!_ Then her eyes flew open when she realized that the sound was her laptop letting her know that she got a message. She sat up and flung her warm blankets off of her body, but this failed when they ended up tangling around her foot causing her to hop a few feet and then trip and smash into the ground. A groan escaped her mouth when she felt a painful sting on her knee.

_Damn rug burn!_ Instead of getting up and walking she crawled her way over to the desk where she had placed her laptop.

Ding. _I'm coming shut up! _ She reached up and pulled the wire from her laptop and yanked it down from the desk. She had three email alerts and a chat message. She clicked on the skype chat to see who it was and her mother's face popped onto the screen.

"Hi mom!' She said looking at the screen where her mom sat looking back at her.

"Bella! I just wanted to check in and tell you that I've talked to Charlie and he's not exactly thrilled about not knowing where you are or if your ok." Her mom said with a slight frown.

"At least he knows I'm ok." She said back to her.

"Well how is everything going?" She asked.

"Everything is good," She looked over at the clock and realized that she only had two minutes before she had to start getting ready. "but mom I really have to go I have business stuff to take care of and then I have to get ready to go have breakfast."

"Oh ok honey. I'll talk to you again soon!"

"Bye mom." She said before she clicked the skype chat closed. When she checked her emails two of them were from Jake and they were immediately deleted. The last one was from Angela at work.

_Bella, _

_We sent out the Grisham pictures and the secretary called to confirm that they recieved them on time. Take as long as you need we can take care of things while your gone, you needed a break anyway. _

_Lots of love,_

_Angie_

When she was done reading she was startled by the loud shrill beeping of the alarm clock telling me to get ready. She hopped up and closed her laptop gently placing it back on the desk and then went to go get some clothes to wear for the day. She settled on a bright baby blue flutter tee that showed a sliver of her stomach and a pair of jeans. To add a little style to the out fit she threw in a black beanie that she found stuffed in the zipper pocket of her suitcase and a pair of comfortable black sandals. After getting a shower and getting dressed she straightened her hair and through on a pair of sunglasses. When she was happy with how she looked she looked at the clock that said 9:10 and headed down the stairs for breakfast with the Cullen's.

She walked in and spotted them right away. Alice spotted her at the same time and waved her over. When she took a seat Alice turned to her and asked, "Would you like to join us on our trip?" At that moment she probably resembled a fish, the way her eyes popped out and her mouth kept opening and closing.

"I-I cant intrude li-" She was cut off because all of them yelled your not intruding at the same time and then burst out laughing at what had happened.

"Anyway we could seriously use your car to break up people that argue..." She said as she shot Edward and Rosalie a look.

"Please Bella we all want you to come!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice I dont have enough clothes packed for that!" Alice turned and gave her a bright smile.

"We already planned ahead for that! We are going to drive with you back to your house and help you pack your stuff. The guys will be there in case Jacob tries anything." At that moment Jasper decided to speak up.

"Yeah Belly we have it under control. Just give in you know you want to!" At that she had to smile, he was right she really did want to join them. She wanted the friendship with her childhood bestfriend back and she wanted the new friendships that were to be made with the Cullens.

"Ok ok I'll go." They sat and ate their breakfast making lighthearted conversations throughout the meal and when they were finished she went up to her room to pack her things and then met the Cullens outside in the parking lot.

"Bella is it ok if Rose and Emmett use your car and you can ride with Edward." Alice asked with a smile.

"Sure, but please rose dont crash my baby!"

"I wouldnt dream of it Bella." Rose said before grabbing the keys and getting in. She hopped in the car with Edward and they we were off, after entering the destination in the GPS that was in the volvo. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett followed behing them. She rolled her wndow down and propped her legs up on th dashboard, leaning her head out the window to get a little sun and feeling her hair blow backwards in the wind, enjoying the extremely fast speeds that Edward liked to drive.

A few minutes into the ride Edward spoke, "Lets play the question game." She smiled and agreed to play.

"You go first though!" She said as she pulled her back into the car.

"Ok, what do you usually do on days off?" She smiled at him for a second and then laughed.

"You know the usual, runaway and meet random people to go on cross country road trips with." She laughed and he smiled at her. "No I usually order take out from this cute little italian restaraunt and get comfortable at home with a good book.

"You dont get tired of reading stories after editing all those novels?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Nope! I love to read. Its like an escape for me, a way to leave everything behind and get lost. If I'm stressed I read so I dont think about whats stressing me. My job is like being paid to do one of the things I need to do. Like being paid to breathe." She paused and then turned to him. "Ok its my turn."

"Whats the craziest thing you've ever done?" At that he let out the loudest laugh she'd heard from him yet, the car swerved a little and he regained some composure. "Its that bad I guess."

"I let Emmett and some of our college buddies get me drunk and they made me run through time square completely naked and completely trashed screaming 'would you like to buy some wiener' I ended up having to outrun four police officers including a mountie. I ended up getting away when I ran into an apartment building and hid in the laundry room." By the time he was done his story she was almost in tears, her stomach hurt from laughing so much, and her face was red.

"Wow that is actually one of the funniest things I've ever heard!" She paused for a second and then asked, "Please tell me they got that shit on video?"

He hung his head and nodded. "There's actually a website with a link to it online." This caused another wave of laughter.

She pulled out her phone. "What's the name of the website?"

"That you are never going to hear!" She pouted.

"Damn."

"What's the craziest thing _you've_ ever done?" He asked turning the tables. Her face immediately turned red from a deep blush.

"It was also alcohol induced." She said. "My friends got me wasted and took me to a strip club for amatuer strip night during lesbians only night. It was terrible, not only waas I drunk but I had to fight of horny lesbians! Oh and did I mention I sprained my ankle?"

"Oh please tell me they got _that _on tape?" He said, a few chuckles escaping from his mouth and then turning into full on belly laughing.

"They did but you'll never find out where."

"Why is it hidden on some random website?"

"No its on my phone and your never getting it." She cackled and then it turned into a 'mwuhahaha' laugh. She pulled her phone out and dangled it in front of his face to tease him, but she wasnt prepared when he reached up and snatched it out of her hands. They were so preoccupied that they hadnt notuced that they had arrived at their destination until the GPS screamed it at them.

"Well are you ready?" Edward asked as he turned to look at me.


	11. Complications and Confrontations

**New chapter hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to use the REVIEW button! **

**Last time: **

_They were so preoccupied that they hadnt notuced that they had arrived at their destination until the GPS screamed it at them._

_"Well are you ready?" Edward asked as he turned to look at me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the moment she stepped out of the car she knew she had made a mistake. She shouldnt have come back here, not this soon. She could feel the emotion burn its way back into her mind, angry tears stung in her eyes.

_No. He did this! You dont deserve this. He doesnt deserve tears._

After a deep breath and a few more encouraging words she pulled her shoulders back, held her head up high and marched her way to the door. She swung the door open and took the steps two at a time, headed straught for her room. She flung the door open harder then she had originally intended and the door knob had probably made a nice little hole in the wall.

It was like deja-vu. There they were laying in bed together, naked, Jake had his arm around her waist pressing her to him and their legs were entwined together. At the sound of the door hitting the wall Jake flew up and off the bed, leaving Leah laying there confused. When it registered what was happeningand who was standing in the doorway of what she now considered her bedroom, Leah jumped up and started screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you stupid bitch?" Leah said pointing at her and angrily walking toward her.

"Im coming to get the rest of my shit out of _my _room." She responded not even trying to hide the icy chill of fury that was beginning to slowly leak back into her system.

"I dont think so. You cant just waltz back in here whenever you please. You arent staying here anymore this is mine and Jake's house." Bella narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"Actually this is _my _house. I'm the one thats been paying all the bills. I'm the one who's name the house is in." Without pausing she added, "And as a matter of fact both of you can kindly get the fuck out."

"What did you just say bitch?" Leah said before taking a step closer and shoving her back into the door. Her back would have a bruise later but she didnt care, at this moment she was seeing red. Before Leah even knew what happened Bella had jumped forward and landing a right hook into the side of her jaw, causing her to stumble back and nearly fall on her ass. After recovering from that Leah decided that she wasnt done and jumped toward her to knock her on the ground but instead she ended up getting her foot twisted in the sheet and falling face first into the floor at Bella's feet. During all of this Jake had been standing off to the side shocked and not knowing what to do, but suddenly after getting his head straight again he walked over and grabbed Bella's arms and pinned them to her sides. He was startled by the voice that spoke up from behind him.

"You have five seconds to get your fucking hands off of her." He whirled around and came face to face with Edward who was looking rather intimidating with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"That doesnt matter. Let her go." He turned Bella around to face him.

"Let me guess you got mad and left to go fuck someone else to get back at me. I should have known you little dirty slut." He let go of her arms with a hard shove that sent her flying backwards, landing on her back on the bed. She didnt have time to process what happened because she heard a sickening crack followed by a loud grunt of pain and then Jake collapsed to the floor holding his very bloody nose.

"Dont you ever talk to her like that again you hear me. I should fucking rip your ignorant tounge out right now. That fucking broken nose you have will be the least of your problems if I ever hear something like that again." He walked over to Bella to help her back up. \

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head before she turned to her closet to pack the rest of her things. They all helped her carry her things out to the car. She was starting to move things around in the trunk when she heard a loud screaming and some yelling from inside the house. She ran into the house to find Rosalie being held back by Emmett and Jasper while she was trying to fight her way over to Leah who was yelling insults at her. Rosalie had a small wet spot on the front of her shirt and from what she could gather it was probably spit.

"You little trashy ass bitch! Wait until I get my hands on you! This fucking 'cheap ass manicure' will fucking rip your fucking tounge out of your mouth and shove it up your slutty ass!"

"Try me bitch! Im waiting!" At that moment Rose shove her five inch stiletto into Emmetts foot and elbowed Jasper in the face in the midst of all of her thrashing and for a split second they released her. Rose let out what could only be considered a battle cry before she ran over, grabbed Leah by her hair and threw her to the floor and began viscously punching her in her face. Leah somehow managed to flip Rose off of her and landed a few punches of her own that couldnt be considered anything but weak. At that moment Rosalie whipped her hand back and with seemingly all the force that she could managed to put in one smack let Leah's face have, her manicured hand leaving a deep gash across her face.

"Control your bitch!" Jake screamed running down the stairs past Edward only to be grabbed up by his shirt by Emmett.

"You better watch your fucking little mouth." He said giving Jake the most menacing look she'd ever seen Emmett give, he looked like he was about to snap. He dropped Jakes shirt and sent him sprawling on the floor. Jake turned to Bella at that moment and said.

"Can you please get these fucking people out of here?"

"Gladly. As soon as you get your little slutbag girlfriend and her shit out of my house."

"Bella you know you cant do that. I have nowhere else to go."

"You should have thought of that before you stuck your dick in her."

Edward looked as if he were about to step forward to speed the eviction along but he was interrupted by Alice.

"You know what? I'm already really fucking sick of you. You need to go upstairs, get your shit and your skank, and get the hell out of this house before I call the police and see what they have to say about it." She said taking a step forward and jabbed her finger in Jake's chest. "And so help me god if you so much as even think about touching a hair on Bella's head ever again I swear to god I will personally drive down here to chop your dick off." Everyone stood around looking shocked, I had never thought of Alice ever having a temper like that and from the look on everyone else's faces they hadnt either.

Jake, after deciding that he couldnt argue his way out of the situation, climbed his way up the stairs to get his stuff while dragging Leah who was complaining right behind him.

After they had left and Bella had double checked that she grabbed everything she needed, they set off for their next destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Im trying to reach a goal of 20 reviews by the end of next month so please leave a review! I want to hear what you guys think!**

**-Jakki**


	12. Big Butts and Burgers

**Ok so last time we saw a lot of fighting and arguing, so this chapter is going to be a fun and happy one! Hope you enjoy! **

**Last time: **

_Jake, after deciding that he couldnt argue his way out of the situation, climbed his way up the stairs to get his stuff while dragging Leah who was complaining right behind him._

_After they had left and Bella had double checked that she grabbed everything she needed, they set off for their next destination._

**I highly enjoyed writing the last chapter. I like reading about Bella becoming violent! Its such a change from little mild mannered Bella. **

**Oh yeah! Thanks you guys so much for your reviews! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I would be filthy freaking rich right now if I did! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about two and a half hours after she had climbed back in the car with Edward and drove off to start her new adventure with the Cullens. She was still a bit angry from the tense reunion with Jake but she knew the anger would eventually drain away and leave her with the happiness at finding new friends and starting a new life without Jake and the drama that came with him. She could already feel some of the anger leaving her system as she thought about the new people she had met and the happy reunion with her childhood bestfriend.

Poor Edward. For the last few hours they had been driving along in silence, her looking out the window thinking about everything that had happened and him just staring straight ahead, neither one of them saying a word. She felt the need to break the silence.

"So Edward where are we off to now?" She asked turning to face him.

"We are heading over to Driggs, Idaho to see the Summerfest." He answered, briefly taking his eyes off the road to glance at her. He couldnt explain why he liked the way the sun hit her face, or the reason why he liked it so much when the light made her hair shine and brought out the red in it's beautiful mahogany color. Sometimes when he chanced a glance at her sitting beside him in the passenger seat she took his breath away.

"Have you ever been before?" Her voice was calm, which he found a bit strange for someone that had dealt with what she had only a few hours earlier. If that had been him that had gone through that drama he would still be a livid lunatic that no one would want to talk to. He couldnt even begin to imagine what she thought of what had happened. No matter how hard he tried he couldn read her, she was a blank page, a message that he couldnt for the life of him decipher.

"No I havent ever been to it, but Rosalie's parents took her when she was younger and she said that it was beautiful. During the festival they take hundreds of hot air balloons into the sky, she ssaid it's incredible to see the sky dotted with hundreds of beautifully printed balloons." A happy smile spread it's way across her face as the familiar spark of excitement danced in her eyes.

"It's sounds absolutely amazing!" She paused for a split second and then asked another question. "Were you happy?" He didnt know what she was asking, the confused look that he gave her made her elaborate. "With your girlfriend. Were you happy?" Well that sure did throw him through a loop.

"Um..." He couldnt answer that. Was he? He had no idea. Yeah he enjoyed the sex, that was a given, he was male after all. He enjoyed spending time with her at the beginning, until she started asking for money. When that happened everything started going south.

"I'm sorry that was too personal. You dont have to answer that." She looked embarassed and guilty. He could tell from the redness that was starting to spread through her face.

"No. It's okay. It's just a difficult question to answer." He took a deep breath. "Yes I was happy with her...at the beginning. We were really good friends and had been for a while. But a few months into the relationship she started asking for money, which is okay. But after a while it almost seemed like she would take the money I made before I even made it." He looked over and expected to see her uninterested in his relationship problems, but instead he saw her looking at him listening intently as he spoke. That was a change, he wasnt used to being listened to when he talked. "Eventually I started to get really angry but I held it in, but it would just sit and fester until it got worse and we would get into arguements that lasted for days. One day I came home early from work and found her with her boss's son, and then she proceeded to tell me that she didnt feel loved anymore and I wasnt giving her the attention she needed."

"That kind of sounds like the result of lack of communication." She was being honest. "It seems that if you guys had sat down and talked maybe things would be different."

"Maybe. But neither of us are the types to sit down and talk. She's guarded emotionally, no one ever gets in. And I'm just a stubborn ass that just likes to keep his feelings to himself." She laughed at that.

"Well it sounds like you two were a disaster in the the making."

"Yeah. I guess we were." He smiled over at her as she chuckled.

"Well enough with the serious emotional stuff. Lets do something fun." She said as she turned sideways in her seat to look at him. She leaned her back against the door and crossed her legs to sit indian style in the seat, usually it would have bothered him to have someone put there feet on his seats but he didnt mind when she did.

"What on earth can we do thats fun in a car?" He asked smiling, her sillyness was rubbing off on him, it seemed that her happiness was infectous. She sat there for a second thinking and then she glanced down at the radio.

"Aha! We'll sing!" She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up on her knees in the seat next to him, then she crawlked over a little and leaned over the center console to reach for her bag in the back seat. He couldnt help the way that his eyes wandered to look at her ass, which resulted in him almost swerving into oncoming traffic.

When she sat back down she plopped a black purse on her lap and started to search throug it, when she found what she was looking for she through her purse in the back seat without looking to see where it landed and fiddled with what was in her hand.

"Sing?" He couldnt wrap his head around that. He had sang before but never really in front of anyone else.

"Yes. Sing." She wiggled her iTouch in front of his face, holding up a little black wire next to it. She plugged it into a slot by the radio and clicked a button.

The first song started to blast its way through the car but she leaned forward and turned it up louder.

**She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Tellin' me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs**

He could hear her soft voice mix with the sounds of ACDC as she sang along perfectly to the song. She looked over to me and then smiled. "Edward, you have to sing." He hadnt realized he wasnt, he was too distracted by watching her.

Slowly he began to sing along to the lyrics and let the rebellious sound of eighties music. Soon they found ourselves getting really into singing. He tapped the drum beat out on the steering wheel and Bella sang into her imaginary microphone.

**Takin' more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you -**

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

They sang the chorus at the top of their lungs, both of them laughing, their faces being overtaken by the huge smiles on their faces. ****

Workin' double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me, and come back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you -

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
Then you were shakin' and you  
Shook me all night loooong  
Yeah you shook me  
Well, you took me

You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Oaaaaaahhhhhh you shook me all night long  
Yeah yeah you  
Shook me all... night... long  
Ya really took me and you  
Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night loooong!

The song ended and she reached over and pressed a button on her ipod and on came another song. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Really Bella? He asked between laughs. He couldnt remember the last time he had had that muc fun with someone.

"Yes! You cant have an ipod playlist and not have _Baby Got Back _on it, its just not natural!" That sent them into another uncontrollable laughing fit.

**Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. *scoff*  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!**

Bella said the intro word for word and even added the nasally voice too. Watching her say something like that was just too hard to resist laughing at.

"Ok you are so singing this with me. Whether you like it or not!" She said shooting a playful glare in his direction. He gave a defeated sigh before he belted out the first part of the song.

**I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull up tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring**

He quickly found himself once again dragged into an unfamiliar happiness that he wasnt quite used to. He had spent the past few weeks in a horribly depressed state and not even his friends who he hadnt seen in a long time could drag him out of it. But all of the sudden this girl walks into his life and flips everything upside down and makes him happier than hes been in God knows how long. Now of all of the things that he could be doing he was screaming the lyrics 'I like big butts!'.

**Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy**

**I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's wet, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!  
**  
**I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble**

His friends would never believe that he would do this. He didnt even think that they could picture piano boy singing along to a song about asses. Hell he would be lying to himself if he said that he could have pictured himself singing about asses.

**So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on**

**A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!  
**

**Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".**

He was already starting to see the way the girl sitting next to him was starting to change him, but it didnt seem to bother him. She was making him happier and more fun to be around, and he suspected that she was going to make the idea of this cross country trip much better.

**So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't go  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!**

This was how the car ride went for another half an hour, a random song would come up on Bella's ipod and they'd sing to it no matter how embarassing or dirty it was, and they had a lot of fun doing it. They only stopped when Alice called to tell them that they were stopping to get some food because Emmett was hungry. He could hear the curiousity in Alice's voice when he answered the phone with music in the background and was laughing like crazy.

He parked the car in the parking lot of a small brown building with a big sign out front that said in big black letters 'Beer and Burgers'. The happiness from his car ride with Bella hadnt wore off yet and he still had a big smile on his face. When he looked at his friends he saw that they were just as confused at his happiness as he was.

"Hey guys!" Bella said as she skipped over to Alice and Rose. They smiled and responded with big smiles and hugs. Jasper grabbed her and lifted her into the air, swinging her around and circles causing her to scream and squeal. He set her back down and she sent him a playful glare before smacking him on the arm and calling him an ass. It was a thing between friends but he could still feel the strange feeling of jealousy rise in his chest.

"Alright let's go get some food!" Emmett whined from beside Rosalie. They made their way inside. The place smelled like grease but it was actually pretty nice inside with bright red booths and odd things placed all over the walls, there were several large men sitting at the bar and he suspected that they were the owners of the motorcycles that he had parked next to.

"Just take a seat anywhere you'd like." A small woman said from behind the bar. She had a dark blue apron tied around her waist and wore a pair of blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Her har was light brown but had a few streaks of gray running through it and a temper from hell it seemed by the way that she yelled at the men that were obviously her usuals. She walked over to the table with a note pad in her hand.

"Okay kids what will it be?" She asked looking at him first.

"I'll just have a burger with fries." She nodded and then looked at Jasper. He ordered and order of wings that they had.

"Okay what about you big man in the back?" She said looking back at Emmett.

"Well ma'am I actually wanted to ask you about the sign I saw out front about the Beefy Burger Challenge." A bright smile lit up her face at the mention of that challenge.

"Well young man I can arrange for you to take that challenge but I do have to tell you that we have had that challenge for four years now and only one person has managed to beat the challenge so far."

"Well I'd like to try it out." She scribbled something down and then looked up, the cheeriness from a few seconds before gone.

"And I'm guessing that you ladies want salad?" She said looking a bit irritated. Rosalie gave a very unlady like snort and spoke up.

"Actually miss my mama raised me to consume calories so I'd like a double cheese burger with a side of fries and if you have it some cornbread." She said to the woman shooting her a smile. The woman looked pleased enough and then asked what Alice and Bella wanted.

"I would like the BLT please and some fries." Alice spoke up next to Bella. The shocked look on the womans face was pretty hilarious, like most people she wouldnt expect that little five foot Alice that weighed less than a hundred and twenty pounds would consume huge amounts of food like a vaccuum.

"And I would like the ranch burger with a side of fries and some cornbread also." Bella reponded giving the woman a sweet smile.

"That'll be just a few minutes." She yelled to the cook that he had a shit ton of new orders and to get his ass movin because they had a challenger. At the moment she said that every man in the room turned to look at their table, some of them waved it off like no one at that table had a chance in the world and some of them even placed bets.

But what none of those poor unsuspecting people knew was that they had a secret weapon at their table. They had Emmett. That boy was like a black hole when it came to food. You could put anything in front of him and hed wolf it down in seconds and still be wanting more food. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

About ten minutes later out came two men carrying a plate with a burger on it the size of a tire, He had never seen Emmetts face light up the way it did when he saw that burger.

"Alright folks it seems that we have a challenger here. Okay boy the challenge is that you have to consume this entire burger in less than ten minutes and your whole meal is free. We dont care if you vomit afterwards it still counts. Have at it!" They set the plate in front of him and the countdown started. Eight and a half minutes later every person in the room with an exception of their table was staring wide eyed at the empty plate on the table.

"How the hell did you manage that boy?" Their waitress asked. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head and her mouth was almost to the floor, several people in the room were cussing about the money they lost when they bet against Emmett. The kicker was that even after eating that whole thing he was stealing fries off of Rosalies plate that had arrived while he was still eating his giant burger.

Their whole table laughed. When they got up from the table he slid a nice tip under his cup for their waitress. Even though Emmett had won that challenge she still deserved one. After that bit of excitement they pulled away off to find their next little adventure for the week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Happy Edward is a nice change from bitchy irritated Edward. **

**I think I might have gained a few pounds from just thinking about all the food from this chapter. Damn you greasy cheesburgers! But mmm you are good.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that!**

**-Jaki**


	13. Balloons and Beauties

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update I have been a bit busy but here it is! Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Twilight. I just own the plot. No infringement here!

"So where are we off to now?" She asked as she looked over at the beautiful man behind the wheel. A small smile graced his lips as he briefly glanced over at her before looking back at the road.

"A hot air balloon festival that Rose went to with her parents as a child. She said that it was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen and demanded that we stop and see it. Apparently hundreds of hot air balloons got up into the air at once and the only thing you can see is color." That sounded absolutely amazing. She sat and pictured all the balloons filling the sky with all of their bright colors and was immediately filled with excitement.

"Wow that sounds like it was be..." She couldn't think of a word that would accurately describe the beautiful image that she had pictured in her mind.

"I know. I can't wait to see what that will look like." For a few minutes they rode in silence until she looked over to see Edward's forehead scrunched in thought.

"What is it?" She asked. He shook his head before sighing and glancing over at her again.

"I was just curious about something."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked wondering why he looked a little nervous. "If you wanna ask something just ask it."

"Well I was just wondering if this is wierd to you at all. I mean you are driving with people who are practically strangers across the country by yourself. Most people wouldn't do that." There was a slight pause and then she started to laugh loudly, "What?" Now he was even more confused than he was a few seconds ago.

"Well Edward, first you guys don't feel like strangers to me at all. I dont know why but I feel like I've known you guys forever." That made a small smile appear on his face. He liked the fact that she felt that comfortable with them. "Second I think that I needed to do something spontaneous like this. I never do anything crazy and after what I just went through I feel like now is the perfect time to start doing crazy things and having as much fun as possible." She paused for a second and then aded a last comment. "And for the record I'm not like most people."

"Ok well I guess all I cqn say to that is thank you." It was her turn to look a little confused. "Thank you for being comfortable with me and the others and thank you for accompanying me on this lovely cross country ride."

"No Edward thank you. Thank you for helping me have fun and forget about all the shit that I've had to deal with recently. It is much appreciated."

For the next few hours they talked about funny things that they remembered from their childhood and moments that they really wished that they could forget. Laughs and smiles were all that could be seen from the car until they eventually pulled into a large field that now doubled as a parking lot.

Once they were all out of their cars they met and began walking toward the brightly colored balloons that were scattered all over a huge field situated behind a mass of food stands and game booths. A sign told them that they had about ten minutes before the balloons went up and Bella could barely hold contain her excitement. A bright smile lit up her face and she could barely stand still.

He loved seeing her look so happy. It only made her even more beautiful. But nothing that he had seen from her so far compared to the look of wonder on her face as she watched the balloons rise into the air and fill the sky with all of their colors. Every color a person could ever image filled the sky and every pattern possible made each and every balloon stand out.

They all watched the balloons float over them and were completely amaze but none of their reactions caught his attention except for Bella's. Her eyes widened in amazement and her mouth dropped open a little and she stood completely transfixed by the brilliant colors that surrounded her. He watched as a smile spread it's way across her face and he counldn't stop staring at her if he tried.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the sight that was stretched out before her.

His eyes never left her as he responded. "Beautiful doesn't even describe it."

After a few minutes Alice declared that it was time for pictures and she told everyone to stand against the fence. Rosalie stood in between Jasper and Emmett and Edward and Bella leaned casually next to each other on the other side of Emmett. Setting the camera on the stand she hurriedly squeezed herself in between Rose and Jasper. After they had taken a group picture Alice and Rose walked off to get a snack and Emmett challenged Jazz to a game of darts leaving Bella and Edward to themselves.

Needing to sit she pulled herslf up to sit onto the fence next to where Edward leaned back and almsot fell backwards in the process. But fortunately she didn't get a chance to fall because Edward had caught her before she had done any damage.

"Thanks." She said feeling herself blush. "Accident prone Bella." She smiled knowing that she must look like a tomato by now. He laughed and shook his head.

"Is there anything that wont cause you harm?" He asked to mess with her.

"If there is I have yet to find it." She said as she playfully glared. "Damn solid objects and air. Can't ever leave me the hell alone."

Eventually Rose and Alice returned with two funnel cakes, french fries, and three hot dogs. Hey can you guys go get the drinks? We didn't have anymore arms." Bella hopped off the fence and followed him to go order six sodas. When they returned they found Emmett and Jasper inhaling every piece of food that Alice and Rose had gotten except for one funnel cake that the two girls were sharing and guarding with their lives.

"What the hell guys?" Bella said as she sat down at the table and placed the three drinks that she was carrying down on the table. She looked at Emmett who was trying his best to give her an innocent look.

"We got hungry Belly I couldn't help it! And Jasper was like a vacuum. I couldn't stop him. He was threatening to do horrible ting to me if I didn't hand over your funnel cake." She turned to look over at Jasper who made an effort to deny Emmett's accusation but was cut off when Bella reached down and wiped off a smudge of white sugar that was on the corner of Jasper's mouth.

"Next time get rid of the evidence Jazzy." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I just figured that I was doing you a favor you know? Since your ass doesnt really seem like it needs another funnel cake." He watched as her eyes narrowed and she straightened herself up. He became worried for Jasper as a devious look crosse her face. "Well Jazzy if I remember correctly I wasn't the one that used to be ch-" She couldn't finish because Jasper had jumped up and overed her mouth with his hand and glared down at her.

"Fine fine you win I'll go buy you a damn funnel cake but you have to promise to never speak of that ever." He didn't ler her go until she nodded.

At around nine pm they headed back to their cars to find a hotel for the night. Bella sat next to him as he drove and he watched as she let out a loud yamn and leaned back closing her her. Within a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully with her head leaning back on the headrest and facing out the window. She looked almost otherwordly as her skin glowed in the moonlight and her hair seemed to shine a dark brown that seemed more black unlike the red that shone in the sun. Her lips were turned up into a smile and he had the extreme urge to lean over and kiss her.

Where the hell did that come from?

He shook the thought from his head as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Instead of waking her up her unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her into his arms to carry her to the room, only stopping to grab the key from the front desk. The older woman behind the counter had seen him and smiled as she took in the sleeping girl curled in his arms. He opened the door and walked over to the bed and pulled the coveres down before placing her down and pulling the blanket over her.

After a moment of hesitation he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful." He whispered before he made his way out. Before he reached the door he heard her soft voice whisper in the darkness.

"Edward." He almost thought she said it to him until he realized that she was talking in her sleep. He walked out of the room with a small smile on his face and headed to his room where he was going to fall asleep with the thoughts of the beautiful woman that was sleeping down the hallway.


	14. Barfights

"Edward." He almost thought she said it to him until he realized that she was talking in her sleep. He walked out of the room with a small smile on his face and headed to his room where he was going to fall asleep with the thoughts of the beautiful woman that was sleeping down the hallway.

**I hate getting ready for finals but I'm glad I still have enough time to update for you all! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. Just the plot. Really wish I was making the kind of money Stephanie is though.**

* * *

Bar Fights

Rated M

Bella/Edward

A loud banging startled her awake, making her almost fall out of bed. Realizing that someone was indeed knocking on her door at six in the morning she let out a loud huff and tried not to trip on her way to the door.

Standing in the hallway was a happy looking Emmett. _How the hell was he awake and smiling at this time in the morning? _

"Morning Bells! We're going to breakdast in twenty minutes so get your ass up and dressed so I can eat some damn pancakes." Of course. Only Emmett would wake someone up at six in the morning to eat pancakes.

"Em?" She said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"You couldn't have just called me? You know in stead of scaring the hell out of me." He watched as he blinked at her a few times and then reached up to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"Um...well...I guess I didn't think about that. Sorry Bells." He looked a little sheepish and her irritation vanished and she gave him a small smile.

"It's fine Em. Just next time try not to give me a heart attack." After another apology she walked back to her room to look for something to wear. Eventually she settled on a pair cut of short shorts, a thin brown belt, and a dark blue peasant top with a pattern all over it. Throwing her hair in a top knot she slipped on a pair of brown and white flip flops leaving her with just enough time to meet everyone down in the lobby.

"Bells! Finally. Hurry up so we can get some IHOP!" Always so excited for food. It was a little scary how much that boy ate. She noticed Edward and they both smiled and shook their heads at their bottomless pit of a friend.

"Emmett it is six thirty in the morningK Keep your voice down." Rose hissed before swatting him in the back of his head.

"Sory Rosie." God she had that poor boy on a tight leash, but somehow it worked. He seemed like he needed it.

Once they were seated in the booth after ordering from a tired looking middle aged woman with a warm smile and a kind voice they started talking. "Okay guys what are we doing today?" She asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well we are going to go shopping while the boys probably go to the gym or something that guys do." Alice wrinkled her nose at the thought of sweat. "Is that okay for you guys?" She asked looking at the boys who just shrugged knowing that either way she would just get what she wanted. It was pretty pointless to argue with Alice.

So two hours later she found herself walking around a mall with Alice and Rose. "Oh guys we have to find dresses for tonight!"

"Tonight?" She and Rose asked at the same time looking confused.

"Oh yeah we are all going to a club tonight. So we need sexy clothes." They just followed behind Alice as she walked into a store that was filled with so many different colors it almost hurt her eyes. The horrible pop music playing in the background didn't help either.

So that was how she found herself stuck in a dressing room trying on eight dresses that Alice and Rose kept throwing over the door to her. She was starting to get a litle irritated but she decided not to say anything.

"Here Bella try this on!" Alice said throwing another dress over the door. The color reminded her of red wine and as she slipped it over her head she realized that the material was skin tight and only came to about mid thigh. It was a one sholder dress that pushed her cleavage up and made her legs look incredibly long. The color complimented her pale skin. The lace back gave it an ea=ven sexier look and as she looked at herself in the mirror she thought that she looken pretty damn good.

"Alright Alice! I'm getting this one." She called from inside the dressing room.

"We wanna see! Come out." She opened the door and heard Rose whistle. "Damn Bella you look fantastic!"

"That makes your tits look awesome." Gotta love Rose and her subtlety. The girls definately approved. Rose ended up buying a black dress with a dark blue top, the sides of the dress were completely made of lace. Alice's dress was slightly more modest but not by much. It was a cream colored dress that looked like it was painted on to Alice's tiny frame and the upper part of her back was covered in a sheer fabric.

Bottom line: They were going to look really fucking hot.

8:00 pm

She was completely dressed and about to meet everyone downstairs to leave for the club. On last look in the mirror showed that she looked as great as she felt. Her long brown hair was curled in ringlets and thrown over her shoulder. She had paired the dress with a pair of black designer heels that she had borrowed from Rose and they made her legs look even longer.

As far as make up she had just applied some eyeliner and mascara paired with a little of the smokey eye look and she looked good. Great even and her confidence was spilling out of her in an endless stream.

Upon stepping out of the elevator three things happened: Jasper took one look at what she was wearing and told her to go put on a decent outfit, Edward started to hack up a lung from choking on air, and a bell hop pushng a cart full of luggage crashed into a wall sending all of the suitcases scattered across the floor.

"Jazz shut up I'm a grown woman I can wear what I want." She sent him a glare and smirked at the girls as they took in what had all just happened and burst into loud fits of laughter to the point of tears.

"Damn Bella! Must have done something right." Alice said between laughs. "I'm glad my mascara is waterproof." Rose threw her arm over her shoulder still laughing.

"That just shows that this is going to be an interesting night."

They only had to stand in line for a few minutes. The club that they were at was called Flash which was shown by the huge glowing orange sign out front.

The inside of the club was packed and the music was blaring so loud that she ould feel the floor vibrating under her feet. It had been awhile since she had been in a club and she wasn't quite used to it.

The first thing that they did was head over to the bar. The bar tender was cute with a perfectly white smile, blonde hair, and adorable dimples. "What would it be beautiful?" He asked looking directly at her and not really seeming to acknowledge the others. "We would like six tequila shots please." She said smiling sweetly at him.

A few minutes later and they were holding up their glasses. "To new friends and new adventures!" They all echoed that and downed their shots before splitting up in different directions. The girls went to the dance floor to start dancing and the boys went off to find a place to sit before dancing.

They swayed their hips and threw their hands up in the air. Alice turned to put her back against Rose's chest and hey both reached over and pulled her over so that she was in front of Alice facing her. They started to grind on each other and drew a lot of attention. Rose had her hands on Alice's hips and Alice had reached her hands up to wrap in Bella's hair.

She was having fun when she realized that she needed use the bathroom. "Guys I'll be back I have to use the bathroom." She tried to talk over the music and ended up having to yell.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Alice yelled. She just shook her head and told them that she would be right back.

Once she had turned the corner into the hallway that led to the restroom a pair of strong hands grabbed her hips and jerked her back to slam back into a hard chest. "What the hell!" She tried to pull herself out of the person's grasp but it only caused her to stumble a little in her heels.

"Get the hell off of me!" The guy that had a hold of her laughed and she could feel his breath against her neck and she shivered.

"Calm down babe. No need to be uptight." He started to run his hand up her side and once again she tried to pull away. "Hey now I just want to have a little fun. Your so fucking hot." His lips placed a sloppy kiss on her neck and she felt sick. Squirming again she finally got her arm free and pulled her elbow back to connect with his face.

Shocked he let go of her and she took that chance to try to run but he grabbed her and yanked her back. "You little fucking bitch!" He grabbed her hair and pulled hard until tears came to her eyes. "Your a little fucking tease." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and fear had taken over. She tried to kick him but he pulled her head down by her hair and pushed her back roughly into a wall. Her back hurt and she yelped from the pain.

The pain in her back only distracted her until he started to run his hands up her thigh. "You shouldn't tease people bitch. It's not very nice." He leaned down and started to kiss her neck only to be ripped off of her a fw seconds later. Standin in front of her was a very pissed of Edward with a look on his face that even scared her a little.

"How dare you fucking touch her." He said through gritted teeth as he slammed the man against the wall. She could see that he was so mad that he was visibly shaking.

"Dude calm down. If you want the little slut you can have some too." She watched as Edward's fist slammed into the man's face sending it thudding back against the wall. Another punch landed on the man's stomach and he doubled over.

"If you ever even so much as look at her again I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand me you sick motherfucker?" He dropped the man to the ground and walke over to her wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay Bella. He wont hurt you again. I've got you." She sobbed into his chest for a few minutes before wiping her face and walking back out to get their friends so that they could leave.

When they reached the table the girls had joined and everyone looked up to see them walk up. She was hit with so many different reactions that she couldn't keep up with everything everyone was saying.

He explained what had happened and everyone fired off so many questions and comments at once. Alice was asking her if she was okay and if she needed anything. Rose was infuriated to the point of trying to get out of the booth to go find the motherfucker and kill him in an extremely violent manner. Emmett and Jasper shared a look before getting p from the table and heading off in the direction of where the man was last seen.

Rose and Alice wrapped her in a hug and then led her towards the door. Passing the hallway they heard loud screaming and wanted to see what was going on. Jaspe was standing in front of a very bloody man and was whispering something to jim in a low voice that had the man looking extremely pissed off and scares. They watch as Jasper grabbed the guys head and brought it down to connect with his knee. The guy let out a pained scream and grabbed his face that was not gushing blood.

The screams that they had heard earlier had actually came from a woman that Emmett was holding back from trying to attack Jasper. She had long fiery red hair and looked as if she were ready to kill someone. Now she was starting to scream out things.

"Stop it! He doesn't deserve this! That little whore brought it on herself!" Bella's eyes had started to tear up when she heard that and the girl kept on going. "Fucking slut probably threw herself at him." At that moment the girl looked over to see the three girls standing there and her eyes found Bella's and her face twisted in a hateful glare. "You little bitch! This is your fault. Fucking dirty little slut!"

Rose stepped forward with a look of pure hatred on her face. "Shut your fucking mouth right now you stupid bitch. It wasn't her fault it was your sick ass boyfriend's fault. Blame him!" Rose crossed her arms and stood in front of Bella, blocking her view of the angry red head.

"Bitch who asked you? Fuck you and your slut friend."

Rose looked at Emmett and it looked like they had a silent conversation for a second before she spoke.

"Em. Let her go." He dropped her and took a step back. The girl came running at Rose but at the last second she went to go around her toward Bella. Rose turned slightly and in the blink of an eye pulled the girl back by her hair and through her to the ground.

"Ah ah ah. I don't fucking think so bitch." The woman let out a furious scream before sending her fists flying. Only one of her hits connected with Rose and it barely hit her at all. Pulling back one of her fists Rose sent it flying at the woman's face. It connected with a sickening crunch. Her nose was more than likely broken. A loud screech echoed through the hallway as the girl grabbed her face.

"Dont ever say shit about my friends bitch. It's best to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Fuck you!" It came out sounding very nasally and muffled since she was still holding her face. Rose just shook her head and lifted a stiletto heeled foot and brought it down hard on the woman's leg before turning around and walking back to the other girls.

The loud pained screech that the woman had let out had alerted the bouncers who were now filling the hallway pulling everyone outside of the club. After Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had described what had happened the bouncers called the police. Twenty minutes later they were all giving statements at the local police station and Bella was pressing charges for sexual assault.

"Ms. Swan can you please tell me what happened. Please be as detailed as possible." An older man sat across from her with a pen and a piece of paper, a tape recorder ws placed in front of them.

"I had stopped dancing with my friends and went to the bathroom. When I turned to go down the hallway he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. I told him to get off of me and struggled to get away. He told me that he just wanted to have fun. He started to kiss my neck and then a got my arm loose and elbowed him in the face. I tried to get away while he ws still suprised but he grabbed my hair and pulled meback and then he slammed me up against a wall and started to call me things like a teast and a bitch and then started to kiss my neck and he ran his hands up my thighs." Tears were starting to sting in her eyes. "Then Edward pulled him off of me and punched him in the face." Sobs started to shake her body.

"Thank you Miss Swan. Just to ease your mind James Morris and Victoria Peters have been detained on charges of sexual assault and assault and battery against Miss Hale." She nodded and thanked him before leaving the room and meeting her friends. Everyone looked exhausted. They headed back to the hotel to get some sleep. Edward looked tense as he drove to the hotel and she was starting to worry if she had done something wrong.

_Did he believe what James said? That I was a tease?_

He walked her to her room and they stood at her door for a second in awkward silence before she finally said something. "Edward I'm sorry for tonight. I hope you don't blame me." She looked down at her feet not wanting to look at him in case he was angry with her. When he made her look at him by pushing her chin up with his hand he had the most intense look that she had ever seen.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for. What that sick bastard did was not at all your fault and don't you ever think that it was. Please dont ever think that that was your fault."

She collapsed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared Edward. I couldn't get away and then when you came I immediately felt so safe...and just thank you so much."

"I wont let anyone hurt you." She looked up and they just stood there eyes locked for what felt like hours and then she launched herself at him. Her lips connected with his and his hands caught her around the waist. He kissed back and they stood there, tongues battling for dominance before they broke apart panting for breath.

"Goodniht Edward." She said before slipping into her room to lean against the door with a small smile.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered in the hallway before shaking his head and walking to his room.

When she went to bed that night the last thought that she had was thinking about how ironic Rose's comment was earlier.

It definately was an interesting night.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Rode keeps being a badass. Next chapter is in EPOV and JPOV of this chapter. **

**Please let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
